The Net Ghost PiPoPa Movie
he Web Ghost PiPoPa Movie (その　ネットゴーストPIPOPA 映画 Sono Netto Gōsuto Pipopa eiga) is a Amercain/Japanese computer Anime cgi 3D animated Film directed by Tony Leondis, and written by Eric Siegel and Mike White, based on Net Ghost PiPoPa (Tv Series 2008 By TV Tokyo) '''By Heidi FMA. Abdelbasset, Sabrina Carpenter As Yūta Akikawa, Bebe Rexha As Mamoru Shindo, China Anne McClain As Hikaru Sofue, Justin Temberlake As Pit, Alison Brie As Pot, Andy Samberg As Pat, And Haley Tju As Pu With The film stars regular voice cast and features the voices of Tara Strong ,Heidi FMA. Abdelbasset, Awkwafina, Ben Diskin, Peyton List ,Shahadi Wright Joseph, Morgan Decker, Keke Palmer, Danny Pudi, Adam Gregory, James Corden, Club Mickey Mouse (The Mouseketeers) And Disney Channel Stars .It Will Be From Creators Of Web Ghost PiPoPa, Pokemon Dective Pikachu, UglyDolls (Movie), DreamWorks Trolls/Trolls World Tour And Release date By Mike white In August 11, 2023 Premise The story is about a boy, Yūta Akikawa, who is Not afraid of computers. His family moves to Kamimai City, a technologically advanced city, where his mother works. The same day, he receives a mysterious encrypted message from an anonymous source. When he opens this, he is transported into the Net World, meeting three Web Ghosts known as Pit, Pot, and Pat. Here, the three Web Ghosts, whom Yūta dubs as PiPoPa, explain to Yūta that the Net World is what is going on inside of all outside computers, cell phones and ,The IPads all technology. Yūta decides to hide this discovery from his friends and family Except Hikaru Sofue, Heidi Abdelbasset,Ryōko Satō, Karin Yukitani, Sayaka Erenkova, ,Kazushige Enoshima, Shuzo Matsushita, Kosuke Kitayama And Mamoru Shindo Too And and he uses this to his advantage to help any friend in need and save technological breakdowns, mishaps, and overloads But Divine Forest who forcibly became the leader of the Dream Future Big Five, Samantha The Female Face Triangle, And Smiler. He has the ability to turn web ghosts and Everybody into web monsters. Music from the Motion Pictures Soundtrack # Daft Punk Ft. Kayne West - Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (Mashup Mix) # Little Mix - Password @ PiPoPa (Sample From Web Ghost PiPoPa) (End Text) # Sofia Carson Ft. Dove Cameron, China Anne McClain And Sadie Stanley - Get On Up (Sample From Web Ghost PiPoPa) (Opening) # Club Mickey Mouse (The Mouseketeers) - We Are In The Web World # Kylie Cantrall - That's What I'm Talkin' Bout (Disney Channel Voices) # Heidi FMA. Abdelbasset Ft. Sky Katz - Everything Is Awsome (Sample From The LEGO Movie) (Disney Channel Voices) # Cozi Zuehlsdorff - Twinkle of Stars (Sample From Web Ghost PiPoPa) (End Credits) # McClain Sisters - Virtual Love (Sample From Web Ghost PiPoPa) End Credits) # The Chipmunks Ft. The Chipettes - Good Day Of Our life # Sofia Carson Ft. Dove Cameron, China Anne McClain ,Kate Micucci And Anna Kendrick - Revelation (Sample From LoliRock) # Sofia Carson Ft. Dove Cameron And Ruth Righi - New Star Generation (Sample From LoliRock) # Sofia Carson Ft. Dove Cameron, China Anne McClain Anna Kendrick, Kate Micucci (Auto-Tunned) And Ruth Righi - Celebrate (Sample From LoliRock) # Sofia Carson Ft. Dove Cameron And Little Mix - Party Talking (Sample From LoliRock) # Sofia Carson Ft. Dove Cameron, Kate Micucci (Auto-Tunned) And Ruth Righi - Lolistep (Sample From LoliRock) # Sofia Carson Ft. Dove Cameron, Riki Lindhome And Kate Micucci (Sample From Lolirock) (Garfunkel and Oates) Sadie Stanley And Ruth Righi - Higher (Sample From LoliRock) # Pentatonix - Password @ PiPoPa (Music From The Motion Picture) (Opening Theme) # Ben Diskin (Auto Tunned) Ft. Dove Cameron - PILLOWTALK (Sample From Zayn Malik’s Music) # Ben Diskin (Auto Tunned) Ft. Iggy azalea - Baby (Sample From Justin Bieber And Luda Chris’s Music) # Ariana Grande Ft. Scarlett Johansson - Feeling So Amazing (Sample From Welcome To Monster High) # Avril Lavigne - Hello Kitty # Drake - Hotline Bling (Cell Phone) # Alstroemeria Records Ft. Cristina Vee - Bad Apple!! # Catty Noir (Camila Cabello), Ari Hauntington (Normani Kordei), Madison Fear (Lauren Jauregui), Casta Fierce (Dinah Jane Hansen) And Astranova (Ally Brooke) (Fifth Harmony) - Reflection # Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Ninja Re Bang Bang # Disney Channel Stars - Legendary (Raven’s Home The Animated Series) # Meghan Trainor - NO EXCUSES # Lost Kings Ft. Ally Brooke, A$AP Ferg - Look at Us Now # Dove Cameron Ft. Sofia Carson, Booboo Stewart, Cameron Boyce, China Anne McClain And Thomas Doherty - Kiss the Girl (Descendants 2) # Club Mickey Mouse (The Mouseketeers) - Mickey Mouse March (Club Mickey Mouse) # Catty Noir (Camila Cabello), Ari Hauntington (Normani Kordei), Madison Fear (Lauren Jauregui), Casta Fierce (Dinah Jane Hansen) And Astranova (Ally Brooke) (Fifth Harmony) - That’s My Girl # Who Is Fancy Ft. Meghan Trainor And Ariana Grande - Boys Like You # Monster High - The Adventures Of The Ghoul Squad (Monster High The Adventures Of The Ghoul Squad) # Trevor Tordjman Ft. Meg Donnelly, Carla Jeffery And The ZOMBIES Casts - Fired Up (Disney’s ZOMBIES) # Flo Rida Ft. Wynter - Sugar # DJ Khaled Ft. Justin Bieber, Quavo, Chance the Rapper, Lil Wayne - I'm The One # Sabrina Carpenter Ft. China Anne McClain, Tara Strong, Bebe Rexha, Justin Temberlake, Alison Brie, Andy Samberg, Haley Tju, Ariana Greenblatt, Nick Kroll, Wang Leehom, Ken Jeong, Kate Micucci, Kunal Nayyar, Peyton Elizabeth And Ben Diskin (Sample From Teen Beach 2) - Gotta Be Me # Sabrina Carpenter Ft. China Anne McClain, Tara Strong, Bebe Rexha, Justin Temberlake, Alison Brie, Andy Samberg, Haley Tju, Ariana Greenblatt, Nick Kroll, Wang Leehom, Ken Jeong, Kate Micucci Kunal Nayyar, And Peyton Elizabeth (Sample From Teen Beach) - Like Me # Meg Donnelly - Digital Love (Disney Channel Voices) (End Credits) # Dove Cameron Ft. Cameron Boyce, Sofia Carson, Booboo Stewart, Jadah Marie, And Anna Cathcart - Good to Be Bad (Descendants 3) (End Credits) # Rayla - Just Wanna Go (Theme Fast Layne) (Fast Layne) # Wanko Ni Mero Mero - Chiwawa # Ruth Righi - Curls (End Credits) # Sky Katz - Party with Me (Kim Possible) (End Credits) # Sonus - Stuck With You (Stuck In The Middle The Animated Series) # Monster High Ft. Booboo Stewart (Pharaoh) And Catty Noir (Riki Lindhome And Kate Micucci (Garfunkel And Oates)) - Boo York Boo York (Sample From Monster High Boo York Boo York) # Calvin Harris Ft. Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry, Big Sean - Feels Songs Heard Only In Movie # Monster High - We're the Monstars # Monster High - Me and My Amigos # Sadie Stanley - Call Me Beep Me # Post Malone Ft. Swae Lee - Sunflower # Jonas Blue Ft. Joe Jonas - I See Love # Meghan Trainor - I’m A Lady # Demi Lavoto - I Will Service # Monster High - Electric Fashion # Winx Club - Enchantix # Winx Club - Believix # Winx Club - Harmonix # Winx Club - Sirenix # Winx Club - Bloomix # Winx Club - Butterflix # Winx Club - Tynix # Winx Club - Dreamix # Winx Club - Onyrix # Winx Club - Cosmix # Little Mix - Black Magic # LMFAO,Anthem, Lauren Bennett And GoonRock - Party Rock Anthem # Zendaya - Keep It Undercover # Pitbull Ft. Christina Aguilera - Feel This Moment # Selena Gomez - Shake It Up # Monster High - Eletricfied # Fifth Harmony - I’m in Love With The Monster # Becky G Ft. Will.i.am - Problem (The Monster Remix) # Miss Amani - Come On Now # Felicia Barton - DuckTales WOO-OO # Cassandra Lee Morris Ft. Monster High - Fright Song # Milo Manheim Ft. Kylee Russell And Meg Donnelly - BAMM # Heitor Pereira - The Angry Birds Movie Score Medley # Monster High - We Are Monster High (End Credits) # Monster High - Shooting Star Music from the Motion Pictures Score # Christophe Beck, Randy Newman, Ryosuke Nakanishi And Motoyoshi Iwasaki - Main Title (The Web Ghost PiPoPa Movie) # Christophe Beck, Randy Newman, Ryosuke Nakanishi And Motoyoshi Iwasaki - It‘s School Time # Christophe Beck, Randy Newman, Ryosuke Nakanishi And Motoyoshi Iwasaki - Group Team # Christophe Beck, Randy Newman, Ryosuke Nakanishi And Motoyoshi Iwasaki - Let’s Go To The Web World # Christophe Beck, Randy Newman, Ryosuke Nakanishi And Motoyoshi Iwasaki - The Winx Are Back # Christophe Beck, Randy Newman, Ryosuke Nakanishi And Motoyoshi Iwasaki - The Home Of Divine Forest, Samantha The Female Face Triangle, Smiler And Dream Future Big 5 # Christophe Beck, Randy Newman, Ryosuke Nakanishi And Motoyoshi Iwasaki - Fail In Love # Christophe Beck, Randy Newman, Ryosuke Nakanishi And Motoyoshi Iwasaki - Yūta Akikawa And His Firends VS Divine Forest, Samantha The Female Face Triangle, Smiler And Dream Future Big 5 # Christophe Beck, Randy Newman, Ryosuke Nakanishi And Motoyoshi Iwasaki - Yūta Akikawa And His Firends Will Go With The Ghouls # Christophe Beck, Randy Newman, Ryosuke Nakanishi And Motoyoshi Iwasaki - Gigi Grant Make A Wish # Christophe Beck, Randy Newman, Ryosuke Nakanishi And Motoyoshi Iwasaki - It’s Party Time # Christophe Beck, Randy Newman, Ryosuke Nakanishi And Motoyoshi Iwasaki - Pu‘s Web Magic # Christophe Beck, Randy Newman, Ryosuke Nakanishi And Motoyoshi Iwasaki - Divine Forest Put Mamoru Shindo On His Left Hand And Turn Everybody Into Web Monsters # Christophe Beck, Randy Newman, Ryosuke Nakanishi And Motoyoshi Iwasaki - We Will Be Together # Christophe Beck, Randy Newman, Ryosuke Nakanishi And Motoyoshi Iwasaki - The Battle Begins # Christophe Beck, Randy Newman, Ryosuke Nakanishi And Motoyoshi Iwasaki - Web World Is Saved # Christophe Beck, Randy Newman, Ryosuke Nakanishi And Motoyoshi Iwasaki - The Big Finale Songs Teasers # Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Kira Kira Killer Songs Trailers # Becky G - Shower # Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Kira Kira Killer # Nicki Minaj - Starships # Meghan Trainor - Me Too (Trailer #2) Voice Actors Trailers # Jason Lee Voice Cast Sabrina Carpenter As Yūta Akikawa Brooklynn Prince As Child Yūta Akikawa Tara Strong As Ryōko Satō And Violet Duck Sloane Murray As Child Ryōko Satō China Anne McClain As Hikaru Sofue And Scarlett Duck Justin Temberlake As Pit Alison Brie As Pot Andy Samberg As Pat And Jonathan Loughran Haley Tju As Pu Dove Cameron As Katty The Female Kitty Cat Bebe Rexha As Mamoru Shindo Nev Scharrel As Child Mamoru Shindo Nick Kroll As Kazushige Enoshima Wang Leehom As Shuzo Matsushita Ken Jeong As Kosuke Kitayama Demi Lavato As Web Venus And Smurfette Jason Sudeikis As Red Josh Gad As Chuck Rachel Bloom As Sliver Danny McBride As Bomb Bill Hader As Leonard/King Mudbeard Peter Dinklage As Mighty Eagle Awkwafina As Courtney Sean Penn As Terence Shahadi Wright Joseph, Noah Schnapp and Owen Wilder As Jay, Jake, and Jim (The Blues) Anthony 'Padilla As Hal Ian Hecox As Bubbles Raya Abirached As Matilda Kate McKinnon As Stella The Pink Bird Danny Pudi As Brainy Smurf And Huey Duck Ben Schwartz As Dewey Duck Bobby Moynihan As Louie Duck Joe Manganiello As Hefty Smurf Jack McBrayer As Clumsy Smurf T.J Miller As Gene Meh Anna Faris As JailBreak James Corden As Hi-5 Sterling K. Brown As Kenta Akikawa Toks Olagundoye As Yūko Akikawa Zendaya As K.C Cooper Heidi FMA. Abdelbasset As Heidi Abdelbasset Peyton List As Herself Kate Micucci As Webbigail Vanderquack And WereWolf Pups Kunal Nayyar As William Vanderquack Libe Barer As Violet Sabrewing David Tennant As Juzo Sofue Greg Cipes As Bit Selena Gomez As Bot And Mavis Dracula Stephanie Sheh As Bat And Elderly Gremlin Rihanna As Frankie Stein And Jade Duck Keke Palmer As Alivia Stein And Aisha Debi Derryberry As Draculaura Ally Brooke As Fangelica VanBat Salli Saffioti As Clawdeen Wolf ''' America Young As Howleen Wolf Drake Bell As Clawd Wolf Larissa Gallagher As Lagoona Blue Beyonce As Cleo De Nile Camila Cabello As Robecca Steam Sofia Carson As Jinafire Long Perrie Edwards As Toralei Stripe Cassandra Lee Morris As Venus McFlytrap Jonquil Goode As Gigi Grant Ava Kolker As Meowlody Cristina Milizia As Moanica D’ Kay Chris Diamantopoulos As Zomboyz And Ghoulia Yelps Jay Baruchel As Alvin Seville Justice Smith As Simon Seville Jesse McCartney As Theodore Seville Christina Applegate As Brittany Miller Anna Faris As Jeanette Miller Kaley Cuoco As Eleanor Miller Taylor Momsen As Iris Amber Stevens West As Talia Ruth Righi As Lyna And Purrsephone Elizabeth Banks As Carissa Colleen O'Shaughnessey As Amaru Ariana Grande As Pinka Magenta And Auriana Scarlett Johansson As Female Blueo Shameik Moore As Miles Morales/Spider-Man Jake Johnson As Peter B. Parker/Spider-Man Hailee Steinfled As Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen John Mulaney As Peter porker/Spider-Ham Nicolas Cage As Noir Spider-Man Adam Sandler As Count Dracula Kathryn Hahn As Ericka Van Helsing Asher Blinkoff As Dennis Sadie Sandler As Winnie Joe Whyte As Tinkles Riki Lindhome, Caroline Hjelt and Aino Jawo As WereWolf Pups Skai Jackson As WereWolf Babies Kingston Foster As Sunny Steve Buscemi As Wayne Molly Shannon As Wanda Kevin James As Frankinstein Fran Drescher As Eunice Keegan Michael-Key As Murray And Judge Peckinpah David Spade As Griffin The Insivble Man Brenna D'Amico As Crystal The Invisble Woman Genndy Tartakovsk As Blobby, Baby Blobby And Puppy Blobby Aaron LaPlante As Gremlin Airline Molly C. Quinn As Bloom Hugo Harold-Harrison As Kiko Amy Gross As Stella Alejandra Reynoso As Flora Romi Dames As Musa Morgan Decker As Tecna Keke Palmer As Aisha Larisa Oleynik As Daphne Liliana Mumy As Roxy Matt Shively As Sky Adam Gregory As Brandon And Nex David Faustino As Helia Sam Riegel As Riven Charlie Schlatter As Timmy And Thoren Justin Prentice As Andy Larisa Oleynik As Icy (A.K.A Mega Trix) Jennifer Cody As Darcy (A.K.A Mega Trix) Kimberly Brooks As Stormy (A.K.A Mega Trix) Billy Eichner As Jin Kazama Gal Gadgot As Azusa Sakamoto Ben Stiller As Tomio Hirame Anna Kendrick As Karin Yukitani Booboo Stewart As Yuzuru Aizawa Jennifer Hudson As Eriko Murata Ariana Greenblatt As Ecolon Peyton Elizabeth Lee As Tiyna And Herself Sierra McClain As Sayaka Erenkova Kylie Cantrall As Sayaka Erenkova (Voice Singing) Raven-Symoné As Seiko Erenkova Flula Borg As Divine Forest Maya Rudolph As Smiler Beck Bennett As Ash Carrie Keranen As Langa Kimiko Glenn As Kang Ah-yeong ,Lena De Spell And Peni Parker Benjamin Diskin As François ,Zomboyz, Gob, Znap And Katty The Female Kitty Cat Kevin Michael Richardson As Mohammad John C. Reilly As Doctor Forest Regan Aliyah As Herself Jenna Z. Alvarez As Herself (Jenna Alvarez) Ky Baldwin As Himself Gabe De Guzman As Himself Leanne Langston As Herself Brianna Mazzola As Herself Sean Oliu As Himself William B. Simmons II As Himself Meg Donnelly As Herself Sky Katz As Herself DeVore Ledridge As Herself Kayla Maisonet As Herself Jenna Ortega As Herself Sophie Pollono As Herself Dara Renee As Herself Madison Hu As Herself Olivia Rodrigo As Herself Navia Robinson As Herself And WereWolf Babies Sofia Rosinsky As Herself Kylee Russell As Herself Olivia Sanabia As Herself Ruby Rose Turner As Herself Sofia Wylie As Herself Cozi Zuehlsdorff As Herself Voices Of The Web Ghosts Eric Bauza Ashley Bell Bob Bergen Terri Douglas Jeff Fischer Jennifer Crystal Foley Josh Keaton Nancy Cartwright Marcella Lentz-Pope Yuri Lowenthal Scott Menville Courtney Peldon Cindy Robinson Ashleigh Prather Lashana Rodrigue Anne Sackmann Sadie Stanley Sean Giambrone Chris Pratt Steve Carrell Kevin Hart Carla Jeffery Debby Ryan Jennifer Veal Cardi B Dianne Doan Voices Of Humans Christina Moore Dianne Doan DeVore Ledridge Anneliese Van der Pol Jake Paul Malachi Barton Nicolas Bechtel Issac Ryan Brown Milo Manheim James Godfrey Sarah Jeffery Trevor Tordjman Ed Helms Tiffany Tynes Voice Of Samantha The Female Face Triangle Kristina Anapau Hudson D'Andrea Karen Huie Sundra Oakley Branscombe Richmond Violet Grace Schaffer Fred Tatasciore Kayla Blake Sisa Grey Daniel Kaz Davis H. Pak Lynwood Robinson Phillipa Soo Matthew Wood Kristen Bell Santino Fontana Additional Voices Chiwetel Ejiofor Nathan Fillion Jennifer Lopez Gabriel Iglesias Michael J. Fox Sean Hayes Cate Blanchett Billy Crystal New Characters This Photo Is Female Cool Sequel Category:Characters